Come Away
by Little Princezz Everlazt
Summary: Hutan dibelakang Malfoy Manor selalu merupakan hutan terlarang. Draco tahu itu, tapi dia ingin tahu darimana datangnya bisikan-bisikan itu. Bisikan-bisikan yang tidak didengar oleh siapapun. Disitulah dia bertemu Harry, anak laki-laki yang tidak bisa meninggalkan hutan. Based on the Grimm Brother's fairytale "The Rose". H/D! R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

Come Away by Little Princezz Everlazt

Summary: Hutan dibelakang Malfoy Manor selalu merupakan hutan terlarang. Draco tahu itu, tapi dia ingin tahu darimana datangnya bisikan-bisikan itu. Bisikan-bisikan yang tidak didengar oleh siapapun. Disitulah dia bertemu Harry, anak laki-laki yang tidak bisa meninggalkan hutan. Based on the Grimm Brother's fairytale "The Rose".

A/N: Cerita ini diterjemahkan dari cerita A. J. Kelly dengan judul yang sama. Selamat membaca, semoga kalian suka J

OoO

"Come away, O human Child!

To the waters and the wild

With a faery, hand in hand,

For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand."

Si kecil Draco Malfoy tahu dia seharusnya tidak pergi ke hutan di belakang Manor. Hutan itu gelap dan menakutkan, dan tentunya mempunyai sihir yang terlalu susah bagi pikiran Sembilan tahunnya itu untuk mengerti. Seringkali di malam hari ketika dia tidak bisa tidur, Draco bisa mendengar suara-suara – bisikan-bisikan aneh dan aungan yang merambat masuk lewat jendela kamarnya melalui udara. Tepat keesokan harinya, Draco akan berlari menyusuri Manor hingga dia mencapai gerbang besi yang memisahkan taman dengan pahatan indah dengan hutan liar dan berbahaya itu. Tidak peduli berapa lama dia berdiri menempel pada pagar tersebut dan berusaha untuk memasukan kepala kecilnya melewati pilar-pilar besi, dan tidak peduli sejauh apa dia menanjamkan pendengarannya, dia tidak pernah mendengarkan suara-suara itu pada siang hari.

Draco tidak pernah mengatakan pada orangtuanya tentang suara-suara itu. Meskiupun pada umur sembilan tahun, dia menyadari bahwa orangtuanya tidak akan mempercayainya. Dan, jika mereka memang percaya, mereka akan melarangnya untuk pergi ke taman belakang dan dia tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu lagi.

Draco mencoba untuk bercerita pada ayah baptisnya. Severus Snape adalah orang terbijak yang Draco tahu, dan Draco menyayanginya lebih dari rasa sayang pada ayahnya sendiri. Tapi, segera setelah dia menyebutkan tentang hutan itu, Paman Severus meraih kedua bahunya dan menarik Draco mendekat padanya, dan membuat Draco berjanji tidak akan pernah menyelidiki hutan itu lagi.

Draco bersumpah, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan pada ayah baptisnya bahwa jarinya tersilang dibelakang punggungnya. Draco tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk pergi ke hutan itu jika dia bisa.

Meskipun dia sudah berjanji dan dengan semua larangan-larangan yang ada, di suatu siang yang cerah Draco mendapati dirinya berada di taman belakang dan hanya berjarak satu kaki dari gerbang besar yang menakutkan itu. Gerbang itu selalu terkunci, sudah berkarat karena telah bertahun-tahun tidak dibuka. Tapi Draco tetap mencoba setiap hari. Dia tidak bisa menunggu sampai pada waktu dia bisa menggunakan sihir. Kemudian dia akan menggunakan sihir untuk membuka gerbang itu dan melihat rahasia yang tersembunyi dalam hutan itu.

Hari itu, Draco duduk di sebuah bangku batu tua yang ditutupi oleh rumput dan membuka buku ramuannya agar dia bisa belajar. Pamannya, Severus, sudah mengajarinya tentang ramuan-ramuan sehingga dia bisa menjadi yang terpintar di kelasnya saat dia masuk Hogwarts nanti. Jika biasanya Draco akan benci untuk belajar tentang sesuatu saat musim panas, dia suka ramuan, jadi itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Dia sudah duduk dan belajar selama satu jam, ketika dia mulai merasakan ada yang memandangnya. Draco melihat lewat halaman-halaman bukunya, berharap akan menemukan ibu atau ayahnya dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk dimarahi, tapi tidak ada siapapun disana.

Draco cemberut dan membiarkan bukunya terbuka di pangkuannya saat dia mengamati sekelilingnya. Tidak ada apapun disekitarnya. Bahkan suara kicauan burungpun tak dapat terdengar dimanapun. Hal itu harus membuat Draco waspada, tapi, di umur sembilan tahun, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari dan peduli tentang hal-hal seperti itu.

Sekali lagi dia mengamati sekitarnya, tapi ketika dia tidak menemukan apapun, dia mendengus dan membenamkan wajahnya dibuku. Beberapa saat berlalu sampai Draco merasakan lagi ada yang mengamatinya.

Kali ini dia memasukkan satu jari untuk menandai bukunya, dan memeluk bukunya dengan erat ke dadanya.

"H-Halo?" panggilnya dengan gugup.

Tidak ada balasan. Bahkan tidak ada suara angin berdesir melalui pohon-pohon yang dapat menimbulkan suara.

"Apa ada orang disana?" tanyanya, merasa bimbang antara ingin dijawab dan takut akan jawaban yang akan diterima.

Terdengar desiran diantara pepohonan tepat di depannya, dan Draco dengan takut mundur ke belakang. "Aku-ini adalah rumahku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang salah. Dan kau telah melewati batas!" dia mencoba untuk mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan suara 'Tuan Kecil' terbaiknya, suara yang sering digunakan ayahnya atau teman-temannya ketika mereka menginginkan sesuatu atau sedang berusaha untuk mengintimidasi.

Desiran itu semakin mendekat dan Draco berdecit ketakutan, berbalik secepat yang dia bisa, dan berlari pergi, menjatuhkan buku ramuannya ke tanah.

Severus sangat jengkel ketika Draco muncul pada pelajaran berikutnya tanpa buku ramuannya. Draco berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa dia lupa bukunya di kamar, tapi dia tahu pasti dimana buku itu berada.

Hari itu adalah dua minggu setelah Draco akhirnya berani kembali ke taman belakang. Dia memilih siang hari yang cerah, berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa takut akan monster hutan yang menakutkan untuk menyerangnya.

Ketika dia tiba di tempat dimana dia menjatuhkan bukunya, Draco pelan-pelan berjalan maju, mempersiapkan mata dan telingannya pada setiap gerakan dan tanda yang menunjukkan bahwadia tidak sendiri. Dia melihat ke tanah, tapi terkejut, buku ramuannya sudah tidak ada lagi disana.

Dia mengeluarkan tangisan frustasi dan menendang tanah, kemudian berbalik kearah hutan dan bangku batunya. Kemudian dia berhenti dan menarik napas.

Disana, diatas bangku, terletak buku ramuannya, sangat bersih dan tepat pada tengah bangku. Draco ragu-ragu untuk sejenak, tapi kemudian mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya dan berjalan menuju bangku. Perlahan, Draco mengangkat jari-jarinya menyusuri punggung bukunya. Tak ada yang berubah, disamping, tentu saja, fakta bahwa buku itu telah mengangkat sendiri dirinya dari tanah ke atas bangku. Dia tidak bisa merasakan sihir apapun dari buku itu – setidaknya tidak diluar sihir yang ada dalam buku itu.

Draco baru saja berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia sedang menghayal, ketika sebuah suara dehaman terdengar dibelakangnya. Dia berbalik dan berusaha menahan teriakan yang akan keluar.

Disana, berdiri dibalik pagar, seorang anak laki-laki.

Dia tampaknya seumuran dengan Draco, dengan rambut hitam yang berantakan, kulit coklat yang halus, dan mata emerald yang serasi dengan permata di cincin Draco. Anak laki-laki itu hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Draco, dan dia memakai pakaian polos berwarna coklat dan yang sangat mengagumkan dari semuanya adalah bahwa dia yang memang datang dari hutan adalah anak laki-laki itu bertelanjang kaki.

"Halo," kata anak laki-laki itu dengan seringai lebar.

"Hai," balas Draco, pelan.

"Kau kembali! Aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan kembali. Sudah sangat lama sejak terkahir kali kau kemari, aku mulai berpikir kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

Draco tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya. Dia tidak tahu siapa anak laki-laki ini, dia tidak tahu darimana anak itu datang, dan sekarang anak itu berbicara padanya seolah-olah mereka adalah kawan baik!

"Siapa kau?" tanya Draco.

"Aku Harry," kata anak laki-laki itu tanpa keraguan apapun.

"Darimana kau datang?"

"Hutan."

Draco berkedip, kemudian menjadi sedikit marah dengan anak baru ini. "Jangan bohong," bentak Draco. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang tinggal di hutan. Itu sangat berbahaya. Ibuku berkata seperti itu."

"Aku tidak berbohong," Harry membela dirinya. "Aku tinggal di hutan. Dan hutan itu tidak menyeramkan jika kau tahu apa yang harus diwaspadai."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

Seringai di wajah Harry membuat Draco takut. "Kau tidak percaya, eh? Nah, baik, aku akan buktikan itu."

"Kau tidak bisa membuktikan itu," kata Draco berdebat. "Pertama-tama, aku tidak bisa pergi ke hutan. Jika kau belum menyadarinya, gerbang itu terkunci dan rusak. Tidak bisa dibuka. Kedua, bahkan jika aku bisa pergi ke hutan, aku tidak akan pergi denganmu."

"Kau tidak bisa membukanya, tapi aku bisa."

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri," kata Draco sebisanya dengan pantas. Dia berbalik membelakangi anak laki-laki itu dan mengambil buku ramuannya dan melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling buku itu. "Aku lelah dengan hal ini. Aku tidak peduli dari mana kau datang, tapi ayahku punya bangsal di sekeliling Manor. Jika kau mencoba untuk melewatinya, kau akan kena masalah."

"Tunggu!" teriak anak laki-laki itu, saat Draco mengambil langkah untuk menjauhinya. Draco berhenti dengan ragu-ragu dan meskipun pikirannya berteriak padanya untuk tetap berjalan menjauh dan tidak pernah kembali lagi ke taman belakang, sesuatu dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk mendengar anak laki-laki itu.

Draco sudah dilatih dari umur yang sangat muda bagaimana bersikap dengan pantas. Dia tahu bagaimana seorang Tuan Kecil harus bersikap, siapa yang pantas untuk berhubungan dengannya, dan yang lebih penting, bagaimana dia harus bersikap pada dunia. Tapi dia benci semua itu. Dia ingin dunia liar dan petualangan – sesuatu yang tidak ada di taman indah dan sempurna dari Malfoy Manor. Dibalik gerbang itu terdapat hutan, dimana semua yang Draco inginkan dan takutkan: petualangan, bahaya, dan dunia liar yang tak diketahuinya.

Draco membuat keputusan cepat dan berbalik kearah anak laki-laki itu. "Apa?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu namaku. Siapa namamu? Aku sudah melihatmu datang kesini beberapa kali, dan kupikir kita bisa menjadi teman."

Jantung Draco berdetak cepat dan dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Kau mau menjadi temanku?"

"Well, yah," kata Harry. Dia menggumankan sesuatu yang membuat Draco tidak mengerti saat dia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menyukaimu dan kupikir kau menarik. Jika kau mau menjadi temanku, aku berjanji aku akan menunjukkan hutanku padamu."

Draco mengamati Harry sejenak, kemudian dia maju ke depan gerbang dan memasukkan tangannya lewat pilar besi. "Aku Draco."

Harry menyengir dan meraih tangan Draco, menjabatnya dengan cepat penuh semangat. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Draco. Apa kau mau melihat hutanku?"

"Aku tidak bisa lewat," kata Draco menunjukkan. "Lihat?" dia menarik gerbang dengan kuat, tapi gerbang itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Kemudian dia berpindah ke kunci. "Ini tidak digunakan selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya terbuka."

Harry menyeringai dan mendorong Draco dengan pelan menjauh dari gerbang. "Mundur ke belakang dan aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Harry meletakan tangannya diatas gembok dan membisikan beberapa kata yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Draco. Secepat dia membisikan kata-kata tersebut, karat di gerbang itu bersih, logam itu kembali pada keadaannya yang indah, dan Draco terpesona. Harry, tanpa kunci, membuka gembok dan membiarkan gerbang itu terbuka.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Draco benar-benar punya akses ke tempat terlarang itu. Dia menatap kedalam kegelapan hutan di depannya, bertanya-tanya apa yang tersembunyi disana dan apa yang akan dia temukan jika dia melangkah lewat bangsal yang ada.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" tanya Draco dengan menuntut. "Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan sihir? Kau masih dibawah umur."

Harry cemberut dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku selalu bisa menggunakan sihir. Aku tidak tahu kalau yang lain tidak bisa."

"Tidakkah orangtuamu mengatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh menggunakan sihir sampai kau berumur tujuh belas tahun? Semua anak tahu hal itu."

"Aku tidak punya orangtua." Kata Harry.

Sekarang giliran Draco yang cemberut saat dia berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Harry. "Semua orang punya orangtua. Siapa yang mengurusmu jika kau tidak punya orangtua?"

"Aku mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Itu tidak benar," kata Draco, merasa sangat kasihan pada teman barunya. "Semua orang harus punya seseorang untuk mengurus mereka. Kau harus ikut ke rumah denganku. Ibuku akan mengurusmu, kau bisa ikut belajar denganku, dan kita akan menjadi teman." Draco meraih lengan Harry untuk menariknya melewati bangsal, tapi Harry berlari kembali menuju garis pohon.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan hutan," kata Harry membalas tatapan penuh tanya di wajah Draco.

"Itu sangat konyol," Draco mendengus. "Ayolah, sudah hampir makan malam dan kita akan makan pai malam ini. Itu adalah kesukaanku, jadi aku yakin kau akan menyukainya. Ayo."

"Aku tidak bisa," kata Harry, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa berteman jika kau tidak bisa meninggalkan hutan?" kata Draco dengan nada merengek.

"Kau harus datang ke hutanku," kata Harry. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan hutan, tapi aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk datang dan pergi sesukamu. Jadi kunjungi aku disini."

Draco tidak begitu senang mendengar bahwa teman barunya tidak akan pernah mengunjungi rumahnya, atau bertemu orangtuanya, tapi dengan cepat menghilangkan kecewanya. Ada sesuatu yang luar biasa jika mempunyai sebuah rahasia, dan apa yang lebih rahasia lagi dari mempunyai seorang teman rahasia yang hidup di hutan yang menyeramkan?

"Baik, aku akan kembali lagi besok setelah pelajaranku selesai," jelas Draco. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang."

Harry tersenyum dan tanpa sepatah katapun, menghilang kedalam hutan. Draco menatapnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum berbalik dan berlari sepanjang jalan menuju Manor.

Dia tidak bisa percaya apa yang telah terjadi! Mata yang dia rasakan mengamatinya adalah mata milik Harry – anak laki-laki luar biasa dan misterius yang ingin menjadi teman Draco dan tinggal di hutan yang merupakan fantasi Draco. Itu adalah hari terbaik bagi Draco dan dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk tidak muncul diwajahnya sepanjang malam itu.

Malamnya, Draco berbaring di tempat tidurnya, bersandar pada ibunya yang dengan lembut membacakannya sebuah cerita. Dia sudah tidak perlu cerita tidur lagi, tapi hal itu membuatnya tenang dan Draco suka membayangkan dongeng-dongeng yang dibacakan ibunya. Pikirannya beralih pada Harry, dan sebelum dia bisa menghentikan dirinya, Draco berkata, "Mummy, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki di hutan tadi."

Narcissa menghentikan bacaannya dan mengangkat kepala Draco supaya dia bisa menatap mata Draco. "Apa maksudmu, Dragon?"

Draco berharap dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi sekarang sudah dilakukannya, ibunya tidak akan membiarkannya lolos tanpa penjelasan. "Well, tadi aku sedang membaca di taman belakang…"

"Draco! Apa yang sudah kami katakan tentang pergi kesana?"

"Aku hanya membaca," kata Draco. "Tapi ada seorang anak laki-laki di hutan. Namanya Harry."

"Draco, sayang, tidak ada anak laki-laki di hutan. Monster menakutkan yang tinggal disana, bukan anak-anak kecil."

"Tidak, mummy, aku melihatnya!" kata Draco.

"Draco, hentikan ini! Tidak ada anak-anak laki-laki di hutan. Sekarang aku melarangmu untuk pergi kesana, apa kau mengerti? Ada hal-hal di hutan itu yang akan menyakitimu. Orang-orang sudah menghilang di hutan itu. Kau akan aman selama kau tidak melewati bangsal, tapi jika aku menemukan bahwa kau telah…"

Ancaman itu tidak perlu dikatakan; Draco tahu pasti apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Dia menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan menurunkan dagunya. Narcissa mencoba untuk mendapatkan jawaban darinya, tapi Draco menolak untuk menjawab.

Akhirnya, dengan desahan pasrah, dia mengucapkan selamat malam dan dengan mantra nox, kamar Draco diliputi kegelapan.

Draco berguling ke sisinya yang lain dan menatap keluar jendela kearah hutan. Dia tidak mendengar bisikan-bisikan kali ini, tapi Draco tahu ada sesuatu di hutan itu. Sesuatu yang harus ditemukan.

Draco menutup matanya, dan setelah berjanji pada dirinya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyebutkan Harry lagi, dia tertidur.

Dua Tahun Kemudian…

Draco berlari menyusuri lahan tanah Manor, sebuah surat tergenggam erat dalam kepalannya. Surat itu akhirnya tiba, Draco tidak sabar untuk menunjukkannya pada Harry.

Draco berlari melewati air mancur besar dan sebuah danau kecil, sepanjang jalan menuju taman belakang. Saat dia mencapainya, Draco terengah-engah dan harus duduk di bangku batu untuk menghirup udara.

Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari hutan dan Draco berdiri. "Harry? Harry buka gerbangnya, aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan!"

Harry muncul dari balik sebuah pohon dan mengayunkan tangannya kearah gerbang. Gerbang itu terbuka dan tanpa berpikir, Draco melewati gerbang itu dan memasuki hutan. Tepat beberapa kaki di depan Harry, dia mengeluarkan sebuah surat dengan bangga dan membusungkan dadanya.

"Lihat, kataku surat itu akan datang, bukan?! Pagi ini saat sarapan burung hantu tiba. Aku akan pergi ke Hogwarts!" seru Draco. Dalam semangatnya dia membuang dirinya kearah Harry dan disambut dengan pelukan. Harry membalasnya lemah, kemudian mendorong Draco menjauh.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Harry.

"Bulan September," kata Draco dengan sebuah cengiran. Dia menyadari bahwa Harry yang tampak lesu ketika mendengar kata-katanya itu mulai cemberut. "Harry, ada apa? Kupikir kau akan senang."

"Aku senang Draco, benar. Hanya saja… kau akan pergi jauh ke sekolah dan aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau tidak bisa mengunjungiku setiap hari."

Bahu Draco merosot saat dia menyadari apa yang dikatakan Harry. Setelah dua tahun mereka habiskan bersama setiap hari. Draco menganggap Harry sebagai sahabatnya. Jauh dari Harry untuk waktu yang lama akan sangat sulit bagi mereka berdua.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku," usul Draco, meskipun dia sudah tahu apa jawaban Harry.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa pergi."

Draco mendesah. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi aku akan kesini setiap kali aku ada dirumah. Ada hari Natal dan liburan lainnya. Aku janji aku akan berkunjung."

"Tapi tidak setiap hari."

"Tidak," kata Draco, "tidak setiap hari. Itu adalah sekolah asrama. Aku harus tinggal disana."

"Itu tidak akan sama," kata Harry.

"Yah, maafkan aku, Harry," kata Draco, menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada. "Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak pergi ke sekolah."

"Aku tidak memintamu!" gerutu Harry saat dia menendang sebuah batu, kemudian dengan cepat mengambilnya lagi dan mengembalikannya pada tempatnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu setiap kali aku pulang."

"Setuju."

"Keren. Sekarang, ayo pergi menjelajah. Kau janji padaku akan menunjukkan sungai tempat ikan terbang."

Mereka bermain seolah-olah tidak ada yang berubah, tapi mereka tahu besok, semuanya akan berubah.

TBC!

A/N: Maaf, ceritanya saya bagi lagi jadi 2 chapter, hehe.

Reviewnya jangan lupa ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Lima Tahun Kemudian…

Saat Draco menginjakan kakinya di kereta menuju rumah setelah tahun keenamnya, dia langsung memikirkan Harry.

Dia tidak bisa bertemu anak laki-laki itu sejak Natal karena orangtuanya membawanya liburan Paskah ke Prancis dan mereka tidak mau mendengar semua alasan konyol Draco tentang mengapa iklim Inggris lebih bagus untuk belajarnya daripada iklim Prancis, jadi dia sangat bersemangat untuk melihat anak laki-laki itu.

Faktanya, Draco lebih dari semangat. Setelah semuanya, Draco mulai menyadari bahwa dia menyukai teman-hutannya itu. Meskipun dengan semua anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang ada di Hogwarts yang ingin mengencaninya, Draco hanya bisa memikirkan Harry.

Dia berharap musim panas ini, sesuatu akan terjadi diantara mereka. Dia akan berumur tujuh belas tahun dalam beberapa hari, dan dia akan mencapai masa kedewasaannya. Dia akhirnya bisa mengatur hidupnya sendiri, meskipun dia masih punya setahun lagi untuk sekolah.

Ya, jika Draco rencana sukses, ini akan menjadi musim panas terbaik.

Seperti biasanya, Draco baru saja memasuki rumah dan memberi salam pada orangtuanya sebelum dia berlari keluar pintu dan berlari ke tempat yang dia kenali baik lebih dari semua tempat di dunia.

Senyumnya melebar saat melihat – seperti yang dia duga – Harry sedang menunggunya di tepi hutan. Gerbang sudah terbuka, jadi Draco berlari melewatinya dan memasuki hutan, hanya berhenti saat dia sudah berada tepat di depan Harry.

"Draco, aku merindukanmu!" kata Harry bahagia. Draco mengangguk saat dengan cepat dia mengamati bagaimana perubahan Harry selama ini. Dia masih lebih tinggi dari Draco, tapi hanya karena rambutnya dan itu tidak dapat dilihat kecuali kau mengukurnya. Harry juga tampaknya berotot, yang mana pikir Draco adalah bagian dari hidup di hutan.

Draco, disisi lain, masih tetap tinggi dan langsing, tapi fiturnya yang tajam sudah mulai lembut. Dia tentu termasuk laki-laki yang tampan di Hogwarts, tapi Draco tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Pikirannya hanya terpusat pada Harry.

"Aku juga merindukanmu! Kau tidak punya ide apa yang kulakukan pada orangtuaku karena membawaku liburan saat Paskah. Aku ragu mereka akan melakukannya lagi yang mana hal itu tidak sebanding dengan sakit kepala yang kuberikan pada mereka lewat keluhan-keluhanku."

"Aku tidak ragu. Apa kau bisa pergi untuk beberapa saat?" tanya Harry.

"Tentu saja, orangtuaku tidak tahu kemana aku pergi. Aku hanya perlu ada dirumah saat makan malam. Ayahku ingin bicara denganku setelah itu dan aku tidak berani untuk melewatkannya."

Harry mengangguk dan meraih tangan Draco kemudian menariknya menuju hutan.

Malamnya, Draco duduk di ruang kerja ayahnya menunggu untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan padanya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Draco, kau akan segera berumur tujuh belas tahun dalam beberapa hari lagi. Ulang tahun ketujuh belas adalah saat yang signifikan bagi para penyihir darah murni. Tidak hanya kau mencapai kedewasaanmu, tapi juga tanggung jawabmu akan warisanmu."

Draco mengangguk, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Rasa tidak nyaman mulai muncul di perutnya dan Draco tahu dia tidak akan menyukai kelanjutan percakapan ini.

"Situasi seperti ini, secara tradisional, ulang tahun ketujuh belas juga adalah hari dimana para penyihir darah murni mengumumkan perjodohan mereka, yang mana akan digenapi pada tiga bulan kemudian. Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk memberitahu padamu tentang pertunanganmu jadi kau bisa menyiapkan dirimu pada pengumuman di hari ulang tahunmu…"

Draco bahkan tidak mendengar nama tunangannya. Tampaknya pikirannya tertutup dan dia tidak bisa memproses apapun. Hidup yang dia impikan telah terlepas dari tangannya dan tidak punya kendali untuk menghentikannya.

Dia bahkan tidak sadar kakinya telah bergerak, tapi dia tahu pasti ketika dia berteriak, "Tidak!" dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu secepat yang dia bisa. Dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk berpikir tentang kemana dia pergi… dia tidak perlu. Bahkan dengan mata yang kabur oleh airmata, Draco tahu lewat hati.

Dia berlari melalui taman-taman sampai dia tiba di depan gerbang. Dia mengguncangnya dengan kasar, tapi gerbang itu tidak bisa terbuka.

"Harry!" teriak Draco. "Harry, tolong biarkan aku masuk!"

Seolah-olah Harry telah menunggunya, gerbang itu terbuka dan Draco berlari masuk, berniat untuk menemukan Harry.

"Draco?" panggil Harry, keluar dari balik batu besar beberapa meter. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ayahku," desis Draco, "menikahkanku dengan seseorang yang tidak kukenali!"

Harry membeku dan matanya menerawang, meskipun Draco kesusahan melihatnya dalam gelap dan lewat airmatanya. "Apa?"

"Itulah mengapa ayahku memanggilku. Dia memberitahuku tentang kewajibanku. Kewajiban yang tidak pernah kusetujui! Aku tidak ingin istri darah murni berharganya. Aku tidak ingin itu… aku ingin… aku…"

Harry melesat ke depan dan merangkul Draco dalam pelukan, dan Draco menghempaskan dirinya ke pelukan Harry. Harry menggumankan kata-kata penghibur saat dia mengusap punggung Draco.

"Aku tidak ingin ini," akhirnya Draco berbisik setelah dia mengontrol dirinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Draco?" tanya Harry.

Draco mendongkak dan menatap mata hijau Harry dan tidak mempertimbangkan aksi berikutnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya sampai selevel dengan Harry, dan sebelum Harry bisa bergerak, Draco menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Harry. Tampaknya, Harry langsung mengerti, karena dia dengan cepat merespon ciuman itu.

Draco menjauh dan meletakan dahinya ke dahi Harry. "Aku ingin kamu, Harry. Aku hanya menginginkanmu."

"Aku tahu, Draco," balas Harry. Dia mencium sudut mulut Draco dan kemudian mencium terus sampai ke leher Draco. "Aku selalu menginginkanmu. Aku memanggilmu datang padaku dan itu adalah hari terbahagia dalam hidupku ketika kau menjawab. Kau adalah milikku. Ayahmu tidak dapat menjauhkanmu dariku. Milikku."

"Milikmu," kata Draco. Dia membawa Harry lagi kedalam sebuah ciuman dan mendesah bahagia saat Harry menidurkannya di rerumputan dan menutupi tubuh Draco dengan tubuhnya.

Draco menaikan tubuhnya untuk bertemu Harry, dan perasaan baru itu lebih dari yang bisa dirasakannya. Setelah beberapa gerakan terburu-buru, gerakan jari-jari, ciuman panas dan basah, kedua laki-laki itu mengerang puas dan berbaring di tanah. Harry berguling dan menarik Draco berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau adalah milikku," bisik Harry di telinga Draco. "Aku akan selalu datang padamu."

Draco tersenyum dan tertidur, nyaman dikelilingi tubuh hangat Harry.

Ketika dia bangun beberapa jam kemudian, dia berkedip kebingungan. Dia sudah tidak berada di rerumputan hutan lagi. Tapi dia sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya yang lembut dan hangat. Draco berdiri dan menengok sekeliling, tapi Harry tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Draco mendesah dan kembali tidur.

Apa itu mungkin tadi malam hanyalah mimpi? Hal itu akan sangat menyakitkan saat dia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Harry, dan Harry telah membalas perasaan itu, dan kemudian menemukan bahwa hal itu tidaklah nyata.

Lamunannya berhenti saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ibunya masuk melalui pintu itu. Sesaat dia menemukan Draco telah bangun, dia menarik napas dan bergegas ke samping Draco.

"Draco, dragon, apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Masih sakit?"

"Sedikit sakit kepala, tapi selain itu aku merasa baik," jawab Draco bingung.

"Oh bagus. Draco, apa yang lakukan diluar? Apa kau berada disana sepanjang malam? Ketika kami menemukanmu, kau sangat dingin."

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?" tanya Draco saat dia mengusap dahinya, berusaha untuk mengurangi migren. Ibunya memberinya ramuan sakit kepala dan Draco dengan senang menerimanya.

"Kami menerima pesan dari burung hantu yang mengatakan dimana kau berada. Yang benar saja, Draco, apa yang kau lakukan diluar bangsal? Aku tahu kau bukan lagi anak berusia sembilan tahun, tapi hutan itu tetap berbahaya. Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Draco mencoba untuk memproses semuanya. Itu sangat sulit, tapi akhirnya satu hal terproses. "Harry," bisiknya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Narcissa.

Draco menatap ibunya dengan seksama saat dia bertanya-tanya apakah ibunya akan mempercayainya kali ini. Sebagian besar dari dirinya ingin ibunya tahu tentang Harry. Draco ingin ibunya tahu bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta dan dia dicintai, dia ingin ibunya ada dipihaknya ketika dia melawan pertunangannya. Tapi masih ada bagian lain darinya yang khawatir ibunya tidak akan mempercayainya.

Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mempercayai keinginan hatinya. "Harry membawaku kesini. Aku pergi menemuinya tadi malam. Aku pasti telah tertidur."

"Harry? Maksudmu anak laki-laki khayalan yang kau lihat di hutan bertahun-tahun lalu?"

"Dia bukan khayalan, mum. Harry itu nyata. Dia adalah sahabatku, dan… dan aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Aku tidak akan menikahi siapapun yang dipilihkan untukku. Aku akan tinggal dengan Harry."

Narcissa berkedip terkejut akan putranya yang dengan semangat membela karakter 'Harry' ini. Itu sangat mustahil baginya untuk percaya pada putranya, dan Draco dapat melihatnya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, bukan?" tanya Draco.

"Dragon, hal itu mustahil bagi siapapun untuk tinggal disana. Dan jika disana memang ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tinggal di hutan, mengapa kami tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan hutan," jawab Draco. "Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengajaknya kemari, tapi dia bersikeras bahwa dia tidak bisa meninggalkan hutan."

Narcissa cemberut dan mengecek putranya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak sakit. Dia meraba dahinya, tapi panas Draco sudah hilang. Tetap saja, Narcissa tidak bisa mempercayai perkataannya. Dia berdiri dan menatap putranya.

"Maafkan aku, Draco, tapi aku khawatir ayahmu sudah merencanakan pertunanganmu seperti yang kita bicarakan. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu dan pertunanganmu akan diumumkan."

"Mum-." Draco mencoba, tapi Narcissa memotongnya.

"Dan aku takut cerita anak-anak tentang anak laki-laki di hutan tidak akan meyakinkannya. Bersiap-siaplah untuk besok."

"Mum," Draco meringis, sekali lagi mencoba.

Narcissa menggigit bibirnya, tapi dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. "Maafkan aku semuanya harus terjadi seperti ini, Dragon. Aku mencintaimu dan ingin kau bahagia, tapi…" dia mengeluarkan tangisan lembut dan pergi dari kamarnya.

Draco terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan apa yang pertama dia sentuh. Dia diam-diam menyusup ke koridor bawah sampai dia telah berada di luar.

Dia harus bertemu Harry. Harry akan meluruskan semuanya – dia tahu hal itu.

Ketika Draco mencapai gerbang, kuncinya telah dibuka, jadi dia langsung masuk menuju hutan, melewati tempat dimana mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka, lewat boulder besar dimana Draco mengajarkan Harry cara bermain 'King of the Boulder' ketika mereka masih berumur sepuluh tahun, dan melewati sungai tempat ikan terbang hidup. Akhirnya, dia mencapai rumah Harry, gua kecil yang terbuka di samping lembah.

"Harry," panggil Draco. Ketika dia tidak membalas beberapa panggilan, Draco duduk diluar rumah Harry dan meletakan kepalanya ditangannya.

Tampaknya hidup yang dia inginkan telah terlepas dari genggamannya. Ayahnya membuat rencana-rencana yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan harapan ataupun keinginan Draco, ibunya tidak percaya padanya ketika dia mencoba mengatakan kebenaran. Harry adalah satu-satunya tempat aman di dunia Draco, dan Draco tidak bisa membayangkan kehilangan hal itu.

"Draco?"

Draco menoleh ketika mendengar suara Harry. Matanya menangkap Harry, memegang sebuah bunga mawar yang belum mekar. Harry memberinya sebuah senyum khawatir saat dia berjalan menuju Draco.

"Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry. Dia menolong Draco untuk berdiri dan menyentuh wajah Draco dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan yang satunya memegang bungan mawar itu menjauh dari mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya perlu menemuimu," bisik Draco. Harry tersenyum dan memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium Draco.

Draco tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia bisa mencium orang lain setelah menikmati ciuman Harry. Ciumannya mengatakan pada Draco setiap perubahan tekanan dan setiap usapan lidah yang Draco sukai. Tidak siapapun yang bisa mencintai Draco seperti Harry, Draco yakin tentang hal itu.

"Aku senang kau datang lebih cepat," kata Harry setelah mereka selesai berciuman. "Aku tidak yakin berapa lama aku akan menunggu sampai kau akan sembuh, tapi aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali ke kamarmu saat kau kedinginan tadi, jadi…"

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Draco, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Harry memberinya sebuah ciuman lagi dan melangkah mundur. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa?"

Harry ragu-ragu sebentar dan mengeluarkan bunga mawar dari belakangnya. "Sebelum aku memberimu ini, aku harus meyakinkanmu. Kau ingin bersama denganku, bukan? Kau ingin jadi milikku, dan bersama denganku selamanya?"

"Tentu saja, Harry," kata Draco, bertanya-tanya mengapa Harry perlu kepastian. Apakah itu tidak jelas?

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Ya, Harry, aku yakin," kata Draco

Harry mengangguk dan mengeluarkan mawar dari belakang punggungnya dan dengan hati-hati menyerahkannya pada Draco. "Kalau begitu, ambil bunga ini. Ketika bunga ini mekar, maka aku akan datang padamu."

Draco menatap mawar itu dengan bingung. "Harry, aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku. Ketika mawar ini benar-benar mekar, aku akan datang padamu. Sampai saat itu tiba aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Apa?" teriak Draco. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak bisa bertemu denganku? Kau memberiku bungan mawar dan berkata bahwa kau tidak bisa bertemu denganku sampai bunga ini mekar? Lagipula bagaimana bunga ini bisa mekar? Akarnya saja tidak ada?"

"Tentu saja, itu sihir," kata Harry sambil menyengir. Draco sedikit kesal karena dia tidak bisa membuat Harry setuju agar mereka tetap bisa bertemu, tapi sesaat setelah Harry menciumnya lagi, Harry telah dimaafkan.

"Kau berjanji kau akan kembali padaku?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja."

"Tepat saat bunga ini mekar?"

"Ya, pada detik itu juga." Jawab Harry.

Draco mengangguk dan menggenggam bunga itu dengan lembut. Tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan bunga itu – hanya itulah jalan pada Harry dan kebebasan.

Narcissa Malfoy sangat bingung tentang bunga baru anaknya yang begitu berharga. Draco tiba dirumah beberapa minggu yang lalu dan bertanya padanya apa Narcissa punya pot untuk bunga itu, yang mana itu adalah hadiah dari Harry dan akan menjadi tanda baginya tentang kedatangan Harry. Narcissa menaikkan alisnya mendengar cerita putranya, tapi kemudian dia mengambil pot bunga untuk Draco. Sejak saat itu, Narcissa mulai berpikir, apakah dia harus menelpon dokter dari St. Mungo untuk memeriksa Draco.

Draco membawa mawar itu bersama dengannya kemanapun, selalu tersenyum dan bersenandung, dan dia tampaknya tidak kecewa dengan semua urusan pernikahannya yang semakin mendekat.  
Narcissa khawatir apa mungkin gara-gara stres dengan situasi yang ada sesuatu di otak putranya telah rusak. Tidak diragukan ini ada hubungannya dengan teman khayalannya, tapi sesuatu seperti itu bisa dengan mudah disembunyikan. Hal inipun berpotensi untuk menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Ketika hari pernikahan hanya tinggal dua minggu, kelakuan Draco menjadi begitu tak menentu. Bunganya sudah setengah mekar, dan itu, untuk beberapa alasan, sangat signifikan, meskipun begitu Draco khawatir hal itu tidak bisa terjadi dengan cepat. Draco akan berubah-ubah dari bahagia menjadi sendu, dan tidak ada yang bisa siapapun katakan atau lakukan untuk bisa menghilangkan suasana hatinya itu. Pada kali yang lain dia hanya akan duduk dan menatap mawar itu.

Narcissa mengamati hal itu hari demi hari. Mawar itu pelan-pelan mekar dan kelakuan Draco semakin berubah-ubah.

Pada malam sebelum pernikahannya, Draco meletakan mawar itu dimeja samping tempat tidurnya dan menatap bunga itu berjam-jam; mengapa? Narcissa tidak tahu. Tapi Draco tampaknya sangat berharap, dan hal itu lebih baik daripada moodnya yang sebelumnya.

Narcissa duduk di tempat tidur Draco dan mulai mengusap rambut pirangnya yang bagus.

"Kau tampak bahagia," komentar Narcissa.

"Bunga itu sudah hampir mekar," balas Draco. "Harry akan datang saat bunga itu mekar dengan sempurna."

"Draco, aku-."

"Harry akan datang, mum," kata Draco, berbalik ke arah ibunya agar dia bisa menatap matanya. "Dia mencintaiku. Dia akan datang untukku."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Narcissa berharap itu benar.

Tengah malam tepat pada hari pernikahan Draco Malfoy. Semuanya sedang tertidur kecuali setangkai bunga mawar. Pada dentang terakhir jam tua Malfoy, bunga mawar itu mekar dengan sempurna.

Detik berikutnya, jendela kamar Draco terbuka dan kepala dengan rambut hitam muncul lewat jendela yang terbuka. Harry memasuki kamar Draco, melihat sekeliling kamar Draco yang mana benar-benar menggambarkan Draco seperti yang Harry tahu. Ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Harry masuk ke dunia ini, dan dia ingin mengingat sebanyak mungkin.

Harry mendekati tempat tidur Draco dan menatap laki-laki pirang yang sedang memeluk bantal guling, tapi tetap bersikeras untuk menghadap bunga mawar. Seolah-olah merasakan kehadirannya, Draco membuka matanya dan langsung menatap bunga mawar. Sesaat setelah dia melihat bunga itu telah mekar dengan sempurna, Draco bangun dan menemukan Harry.

"Akhirnya kau tiba," bisiknya dalam kegelapan.

"Aku janji tepat pada saat bunga itu mekar dengan sempurna."

"Aku rindu padamu."

"Aku juga rindu padamu," kata Harry. "Tapi aku harus mempersiapkan diriku."

Draco berkedip. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kupikir kau tidak bisa meninggalkan hutan?"

"Aku hanya bisa keluar sekali, jadi aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untukmu. Jika kau ikut denganku, kau akan meninggalkan kehidupan ini. Kau tidak akan pernah melihat orangtuamu lagi. Kau akan tinggal denganku selamanya dihutan, tidak bisa keluar. Draco," Harry bersandara pada tempat tidur, ingin semakin dekat dengan Draco, "apa kau setuju?"

"Ya," kata Draco tanpa perlu berpikir lagi.

Harry tersenyum cerah, melangkah kedepan dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Draco. "Ayo pergi denganku."

Draco melihat kembali kehidupan lamanya; kemudian meraih tangan Harry, dan Draco mengikutinya.

Keesokan paginya, Narcissa menyerobot masuk ke kamar Draco, kesal karena sang penganting pria ketiduran.

"Draco, bangun sekarang. Kita akan terlambat. Kita sudah harus tiba di upacara pernikahan dalam dua jam dan masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Yang benar saja, ketiduran di hari pernikahanmu. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya, tapi bukan begini caranya memprotes," dia menegur Draco saat dia membuka lemarinya, dan mengeluarkan pakaiannya.

"Draco," tegurnya, melotototi rambut pirang yang mencuat keluar dari balik selimut. "Kamu harus bangun, kita harus pergi."

Ketika Draco tidak merespon, Narcissa memberinya desahan pasrah dan menghampiri tempat tidur putranya. "Draco," panggilnya. Draco tidak pernah bergerak, jadi Narcissa menarik selimutnya.

Dia mengeluarkan tangisan menyakitkan saat dia melihat putranya yang sangat dingin dan sudah mati. Sebuah senyum manis di wajahnya, kebahagiaan yang tidak didapatnya saat hidup diperolehnya saat meninggalkan.

Dan disampingnya, bunga mawar merekah.

THE END


End file.
